Dear Stupid Writers
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: The Soul Eater gang has read all the Fanfics on soul eater so they have stuff to say about it. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey,** this is my new thing that I'm doing for Soul Eater. I have seen these in a httyd fanfiction but not in Soul Eater. So please review on things in Soul Eater ganfics that you don't like. For example: pairings… I've got nothing else, but if you do review for this.**

Dear stupid writers,

Why do you pair me with Kid?! I'm not gay! And I'm pretty sure he's not gay either! So please! Stop with the Soul x Kid stories! It's gross and it creeps me out!

Never talking about this again,

Soul


	2. Chapter 2, Kid x Crona

**I have decided to try something on this. I will have everyone comment on the pairing that someone doesn't like. Also, please don't take offense to these, I just do this for fun.**

**P.S. I consider Crona a boy.**

Dear… um… people,

I-I don't really l-l-like the pairings between m-m-me and Kid. W-w-we are just friends. And besides, I-I like Maka. And I-I'm not interested in g-g-guys. A-and if I were, Kid would probably w-w-want a symmetrical boy… I-I he liked boys, I-I mean.

Crona

Dear stupid people,

I honestly think Crona is right. If I were gay, I would look for a symmetrical guy. But I'm not gay, so I'm looking for a symmetrical girl.

I will kill all asymmetrical bastards,

Death the Kid

Dear stupid people,

I don't think Crona is ready to date anyone yet. And he isn't gay. If he was going to go out with anyone it would be a kind girl.

Truly yours,

Maka

Dear stupid people,

Uncool. Stop pairing Crona with Kid. Everyone knows he likes Maka.

Soul

Dear stupid people,

Hahahahahahaha! I think that's funny!

I love giraffes,

Patty

**Well, not everyone had something to say about it. Also remember, this is just for fun. Don't take any offense towards or stop your pairings.**


	3. Chapter 3, Maka pairings in Spirit's POV

Dear stupid writers (And pretty ladies),

What the hell?! Maka pairings?! No one is touching my daughter! EVER! Maka, is my love for you not enough? *Sob sob* Don't make anyone fall for my daughter! Especially if it's girls doing that! And boys! And that she...male? Crona! I don't know what he is, so if until I find out what he is I won't let him touch her! And especially stop with the lemon stories between her and everyone! She's only 13, so stop it!

Don't touch her or as a death scythe... no as her father I will freaking kill you,

Deathe Scythe Spirit

**Well, only Spirit had something to say about this**

**Remember to tell me your ideas in your review or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4, Black Star x Crona

Dear writers,

EHH?! B-Black Star?! I-I would n-never date him. E-even if I were a g-g-girl! He's too loud, a-and thinks too much o-of himself. I-I don't know how to deal with loud p-people.

Crona

Dear stupid writers,

HERE IS YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD! HAHAHA! Crona is too shy to be _my _goddess! He isn't loud even if he tried! Besides, I've got my eye on another goddess! One who's _very_ loud! But I'm not mentioning who it is! You'll just have to find out! HAHAHA!

YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD,

BL*CK **(That's supposed to be his signature. Also, if you can guess who Black Star has his eye on, you may give me an OC for one of my Soul Eater stories!)**

**THE END for this chapter! PM me more ideas or review them!**


	5. Chapter 5, SteinxMaka and Cronaxeveryone

Dear stupid writers (I mean it for sure this time),

ME AND STEIN?! WHO THE HELL WRITES THAT SHIT?! HE'S LIKE IN HIS FORTIES AND I'M THIRTEEN! HOW WILL THAT EVEN WORK?! BESIDES, HE DISSECTS ALMOST ANYTHING!

Never in my life are we talking about this again,

Maka.

ooooo

**Crona and everyone pairing plus gender-swapping**

Dear stupid and uncool writers,

I'M NOT GAY! I WOULD NEVER DATE CRONA! NO ONE IN THIS ENTIRE GANG BUT MAKA WOULD! CRONA WOULD NEVER BE A GIRL ANYWAYS! SO STOP SWAPPING HIS GENDER!

Soul

Dear stupid writers,

Ok, stop pairing Crona with everyone. He read some of those stories and was scarred for life. He can't help that he looks like a girl, so stop making him a girl.

Maka

Dear stupid writers,

We already had this conversation!

BL*CK

DEAR STUPID WRITERS,

HOW COULD I POSSIBLY DATE THIS ASSHOLE?! SURE I'M CONNECTED TO HIM, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT! HE'S A FUCKING GUY! AND A WEAKLING AT THAT!

Ragnarok

Dear stupid and asymmetrical writers,

Crona's a guy and asymmetrical at that. That's all I have to say.

Death the Kid

Dear stupid writers,

I WOULD DATE CRONA ANYTIME! HAHAHAHA!

The giraffe named Patty

Dear stupid writers,

*Sigh* Honestly? I can't even say anything. Crona and me, plus everyone else? *Sigh*

Liz

**Ok, so Crona was too embarrassed to write anything. NICE GOING ON HUTING MY LITTE BROTHER'S FEELINGS- I-I mean- whoops. Anyways! I'm giving everyone one last chance to guess Black Star's *ahem* goddess. So good luck! Also Thelasthorror, you guessed who it was but I'm not saying the name out loud, so now you can send me an OC if you'd like!**

**BYE! Review some more things for me to write about!**


	6. Chapter 6, TsuStar

**Ok, for all of you who guessed Patty as Black Star's goddess, then you are correct! You may send an oc if you got it correct.**

Dear stupid writers,No offense but Tsubaki is 4 years older than me. She's not my type. Plus I'm already looking at Patty. The reason why I like Patty is because she reminds me of me. She's always high spirited and will lift you up when you're down. So stop with me and Tsubaki!

BL*CK

**I'm running out of ideas people. Please give me some more in the reviews. Also. No offense to the TsuStar fans.**


	7. Chapter 7, too many pairings to count

Dear stupid writers,  
MAKA AND I?! THAT GIRL SCARES THE LIVING CRAP OUTA ME! PLUS SHE KILLED ME WITH JUST A PUNCH! HOW COULD YOU GUYS PAIR ME UP WITH HER?! SHE IS MY ENEMY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
Asura

Dear stupid writers,  
First off, I'm not lesbian. Second, I'm too old for Maka. Third, She's my enemy. Fourth, she killed me. Fifth, she stole my son from me. sixth, YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE!  
Medusa

Dear stupid writers,  
STOP PAIRING ME UP WITH EVERYONE! I'M WITH PATTY AND THAT'S FINAL! I WOULDN'T STAND IT IF I WENT OUT WITH MAKA!  
Your almighty god,  
Black Star

Dear stupid writers,  
I CAN'T GO OUT WITH MAKA! SHE'S MY MEISTER AND WE'RE NOT THAT CLOSE! WE'RE LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER! BESIDES, HER MAKA-CHOPS KILL ME AND HER FATHER WOULD KILL ME! STOP WITH THE SOMA!  
Soul Eater Evans

Dear stupid writers,  
I'm not going out with Maka. Honestly what's with you guys?! She's freakin' flat-chested **(He got a Maka-chop for saying that)**, cruel, asymmetrical, etc etc etc!  
Death the Kid

Dear writers,  
Why would I date Maka? We're both girls. Can you people just not tell? Maybe Maka needs to mature a bit (No offense if you read this Maka). But honestly, please stop pairing me with her.  
Tsubaki

Dear amazing writers,  
YOU'VE FINALLY UNDERSTOOD MY FEELINGS! I'M ACTUALLY HAPPY! PLEASE DON"T STOP THE CROMA PAIRINGS... unless their lemons.  
Crona

Dear Crona,  
CRONA, YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T LIE TO THEM! I SEE YOU READING LEMONS ABOUT YOU AND MAKA ALL THE TIME! DON'T HIDE IT FROM THEM!  
Ragnarok

Dear Crona and Ragnarok,  
WHAAAAAAAT?!  
Maka

Dear Maka,  
HE'S LYING MAKA! I DON'T READ THOSE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THAT STUFF! PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!  
Crona

Dear Crona,  
You _wish_ I was kidding!  
Ragnarok

Dear Maka,  
HE _IS_! I SWEAR!  
Crona

Dear Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok,  
WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND CONTINUE WITH THE LETTERS?!  
Braelynnway

Dear stupid writers again,  
ME AND BLAIR?! WHAT WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?! SHE'S FLIPPING 21 AND A SLUT! NO WAY!  
Soul

Dear stupid writers,  
I hate Medusa. No way is it gonna go on between us. I would rather dissect her.  
Stein

Dear stupid writers,  
WHAT?! ME AND STEIN?! HE IS BY FAR MY NATURAL ENEMY! THERE'S NO WAY! STOP THESE! THEY'RE KILLING MY MIND!  
Spirit Death Scythe

Dear foolish writers,  
I care for my meisters but I would never stoop down to level to where I'd date them. Fool! Besides, that doesn't matter because my story dates back to the 12th century!  
FOOLS!  
Excalibur

Dear stupid writers,  
ME AND SOUL?! Uh hello, I'm 18 and he's 13! There's no way I'd go out with him. Too short, idiotic, and young.  
Liz

Dear asymmetrical writers,  
NOT PATTY AND I! SHE'S TOO IMMATURE! BESIDES, I'M A GRIM REAPER **(Or Shinigami if you've only read the manga)**! I CAN'T MARRY OFF TO ANYONE BECAUSE WE COULDN'T REPRODUCE!  
Death the Kid once again, asymmetrical #$%&amp;*#

**Ok, done *Pant pant* That was soooo long. Also, I'm sorry, Tsukino Chiyoko. I love Stein x Marie pairings because (MAJOR SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ MANGA! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MANGA OR DON'T LIKE SPOILERS) Stein got Marie pregnant in the manga.**

**Well, bye everyone. Please review more things you hate or want me to write about.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear stupid writers,  
I thought you guys understood my feelings towards Maka. Now people want me with Tsubaki?! Come on! i mean true, she _is_ kind and quiet but my feelings belong to Maka and Maka only.  
Crona

Dear writers,  
I'm not interested in Crona. No offense to him but if I went out with him, I would feel like a lesbian. Plus, him and Maka make a perfect couple!  
Tsubaki

Dear stupid writers,  
YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! FREE?! NO WAY! I SHALL PERSONALLY KILL YOU ALL!  
Medusa

Dear mortal writers,  
YES! YOU UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS NOW! YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT THAT I LOVE ERUKA!  
Free

**THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER! If you have anymore ideas, please tell me them in the reviews or pm me.**


End file.
